


Merry Mishaps

by legendarylezbian



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: All those times she'd invited Hecate to sleepovers in her bedroom, in her bed, and she never figured out how much Pippa wanted her?After almost thirty years, Pippa really couldn't afford to be subtle anymore. She felt like at this point, she has tried everything. She'd used every well-versed seduction technique she knew of to let Hecate know how interested she was, and it hadn't worked.





	Merry Mishaps

"I've decided that I'm going to ask Hecate to the Yule Dance, and I need you to help me."

It was a sentence Pippa had never thought she'd say, certainly not to Mildred Hubble of all witches (who, according to Hecate, was one of the most accident-prone students she'd ever had the misfortune of teaching), but Pippa was desperate. It had been almost a year since her and Hecate's reconciliation, and the feelings she'd been victim to during their school days had been resurfacing with a vengeance. Admitting that was the easy part, but making it known to someone as oblivious as Hecate was the real challenge. 

All those times she'd invited Hecate to sleepovers in her bedroom, in her bed, and she never figured out how much Pippa wanted her?

After almost thirty years, Pippa really couldn't afford to be subtle anymore. She felt like at this point, she has tried everything. She'd used every well-versed seduction technique she knew of to let Hecate know how interested she was, and it hadn't worked. It was infuriating because normally, Pippa was very good at this. She was confident and she knew how to be smooth, but all her flirting flew right over Hecate's head. She honestly didn't know if she even had a chance with her, or if she felt the same, but the mystery had to be solved some time, preferably soon. 

Pippa knew that it wasn't very professional of her, but Mildred wasn't her student and it wasn't a secret that she had feelings for Hecate. Pippa wouldn't be surprised if Felicity Foxglove had started a betting pool on when she and Hecate would make it official.

"Oh, really?" Mildred brightened and looked up at her with a smile. "That's great news. What do you need me to do?"

Here was where Pippa floundered, just a bit. She was well-versed in everything that hadn't worked. Making up excuses to come to Cackle's, asking Hecate if she wanted to visit Merlin's Mixtures with her, flashing her dimples, asking about her day, asking if she was interested in anyone, to which Hecate replied she wasn't. 

Pippa couldn't deny that it had been hard to hear that. She could have been lying, of course, or simply unwilling to tell Pippa in particular, but if she was interested in someone, what were the chances that it was her? 

And now, with Mildred looking at her expectantly, Pippa suddenly wasn't so keen on this idea. It was stupid; the holidays always reminded her how lonely she was, but that didn't mean she should just rush into this. 

"On second thought," Pippa said slowly, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

That was completely the wrong thing to say because Mildred slumped and stuck her lip out in a pout. "It's because I'm the worst witch, isn't it? You don't want my help because I'm just going to mess everything up."

"Oh dear, no," Pippa said quickly, putting a hand on Mildred's shoulder. 

The empty classroom they were in seemed to brighten as Mildred gave her a tentative smile. "Then why?"

"Because I'm not sure Hecate would be...receptive to my advances," Pippa admitted. She glanced at the tan walls of the classroom and resisted the urge to fidget, maybe magick up a dust broom so she could do something with her hands. "And I don't want to make a fool of myself or ruin our friendship. I just need to be happy with what I have."

"But you're not," Mildred said simply. "I think you're wrong about HB. She might not know how much she likes you, but I really think she does."

"Oh? How?" Pippa smirked, figuring that Mildred was going to go on about romantic notions of lingering looks and love at first sight, that sort of thing. 

Instead, Mildred cleared her throat and magicked up a small leatherbound notebook that fit neatly into her palm. She opened the book and flipped to a page, and Pippa felt her mouth gape open as the girl began to read: 

"November 7th. HB didn't give me detention when I accidentally made Gloria's nose disappear. I don't know why she's going easy on me. Miss Pentangle visited last evening. I know because Felicity set up a news feed on the witch-net just for..." Mildred blushed and stopped reading, then moved on to another date as Pippa swallowed a snort. 

"November 10th. HB is starting to get cranky again. So far, I'm not sure if it's about Miss Pentangle or not, but if it is, I don't know how to get her back here. I'm sure she's busy with her school. Maybe Enid has some ideas."

Pippa suddenly remembered the cockroach infestation at Pentangle's last month that only ravaged her room, so she'd had to evacuate. She'd gone to take refuge at Cackle's because it was the nearest witching school and...Oh. She narrowed her eyes at Mildred as she put it together, and the young witch gave her a sheepish look, but wisely didn't say anything incriminating. 

"November 15th. I think my theory was right. HB's good mood lasts about three days after Miss Pentangle visits. Maybe if she visited for longer periods, it would last longer? I'll ask Maud about that. It's nice having friends who are so multi-talented." 

Mildred took a breath and looked up at Pippa. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Pippa shook her head, unable to speak for a few moments. 

"I know it might seem kind of creepy that I write about her so much," Mildred said. "But...ever since HB found out I was from a witching family, she's been extra demanding. So I notice when she doesn't give me punishments that I...probably deserve. And she is definitely nicer when you're around. Just ask anyone."

"That doesn't mean anything," Pippa replied, taking a few steps back and smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles on her dress.  
"Besides, if Hecate thinks she needs to change her behavior for me, then...well, that's not how I want to start things off between us. I am impressed, though. I knew you were resourceful, Mildred Hubble, but...I'm quite touched that you care so much about Hecate, to notice even minuscule changes in her mood."

Mildred shrugged. "Sometimes, she still scares me, but...I think you could make her happy."

"I don't know," Pippa said slowly. "But I suppose it would be nice to have help."

"All right," Mildred said, her face splitting into a wide smile. "I'll ask Maud and Enid if they have any ideas on how to woo someone."

It was interesting how Hecate had made such an impression on Mildred when her teaching methods were so strict and traditional. Some would mistake her strictness for emotional distance, even uncaring coldness, but Pippa knew better. She knew firsthand how passionate she was about potions, about the craft, and about her students.

"Oh? Do Maud and Enid have lots of experience with that?" Pippa asked playfully, bending down to boop Mildred's nose.  


Mildred laughed. "I don't think so, no. But we are pretty good at schemes." 

 

\----

 

On December 15th, Pippa came back to Cackle's for a clandestine meeting with Mildred, Maud, and Enid. They'd all timed it so her visit would take place when Hecate was visiting her mother before the winter solstice. It felt underhanded and sneaky, but it gave Pippa a thrill and made her nostalgic for her school days.  


If only she'd had the courage to do this years ago. 

"We could do a flash mob," Enid suggested. "Or charm a bunch of bats to spell out 'will you go to the dance with me' in the sky!"

"It should be something well-planned out," Pippa agreed. "What is a flash mob?"

"It's when a bunch of people in a crowd starts dancing," Maud explained. "It would have to be pre-choreographed, but I'm sure a lot of the students here would love to be a part of it."

Pippa flushed. "Really?"

Mildred smiled. "Everyone at Cackle's likes you. We'd all love to help."

Pippa glanced out of Mildred's bedroom window. "I think I want it to be more intimate. Maybe a little picnic. We could set something up in the garden, and I could bring a record player to play her favorite songs. She loves Barry Manilow."

"We could have candles," Maud suggested. "Make it romantic."

"That would be perfect," Pippa smiled. "I loved the bat idea as well, Enid. Thank you."

Enid got up from Mildred's bed and walked over to give Pippa a hug, and Maud and Mildred quickly joined in. Pippa bent down to embrace the three of them and felt tears in her eyes. Even if this didn't work, at least she could say that she tried. Sometimes children really were more courageous than adults.

 

\----

 

On the day before the dance, instead of being at Pentangle's putting finishing touches on the ballroom and making sure everything was organized, Pippa was sitting at the small gazebo in the garden that she'd conjured when she realized that she'd need some cover from the snow now falling in soft flakes all around her. Candles circled the gazebo, along with pink fairy lights, just one of Pippa's personal touches. The bats hanging upside down on the roof, ready and waiting to be charmed, reminded Pippa that she really only had one shot at this. She wanted it to be perfect. 

Mildred and Maud were currently in the castle, making up some excuse for why Hecate needed to come out into the garden, and Pippa was sitting up ramrod straight. She was so nervous, and she hated that her vast experience with flirting didn't provide any comfort in Hecate's case. She was a blank slate; Pippa didn't know how to gauge her interest at all. 

Pippa heard soft footfalls in the snow, and sprang up, rushing over to the record player. 'Even Now' by Barry Manilow started playing, and Pippa turned to the gazebo's entrance, practically writhing where she stood. This was torture.

Due to her nerves, Pippa acted prematurely. She shot a charm to the sleeping bats, who immediately flew up and started flying out into the snow, and the effect was beautiful. The words spelled across the sky left no doubt to Pippa's intentions, and she smiled as she turned to the figure walking closer to the gazebo. 

The only problem was, it wasn't Hecate. 

Miss Doomstone was standing in the snow now, her brown cloak wrapped around her. Her mouth was agape, and she looked up at the bats, then back at Pippa. She had a smile on her face, which was quite different from the grouchy, belligerent expression Pippa remembered her constantly wearing.

"Miss Pentangle," Miss Doomstone said breathlessly. "Your deputy head said you'd be here. I daresay, this is quite flattering. Thank you so much. I'd love to go to the dance with you."

"What?" 

"I had no idea you planned this all for me. I hadn't thought--"

"Donna," Pippa cut in, her face burning. "I'm sorry. This--is quite the misunderstanding--"

It was at that moment that Mildred and Maud showed up, with Hecate between them. Each of them had a grasp on her arms, but they let go when they saw who was standing there. 

Pippa watched helplessly as Hecate noticed the gazebo, then the bats flying in the sky. Her mouth formed into a thin line as she looked at Miss Doomstone, and she put her hand to her forehead, the picture of civility. 

"Well met, Miss Doomstone. Miss Pentangle," Hecate said, and then she cast a glare at the girls before transferring out of sight.  
Pippa resisted the urge to scream to the heavens or to sink into the snow and be buried alive. She gritted her teeth and turned to Miss Doomstone, who was looking at her with a besotted expression.  
She'd never realized that Miss Doomstone liked her like that. As much as she complained about Hecate being oblivious--was she just as guilty?

"Donna, I--why exactly are you here?" 

"I came to ask you if it would be okay to attend your dance, as an act of reconciliation and good faith. I know we left things bad the last time we met, and I wanted to clear the air."

"Oh. I see." Pippa gave her a nervous smile, then bent down to Mildred and whispered: "Do you know anything about why she's like this?"

"We didn't do anything, we swear," Maud squeaked. "She is kind of unfrightening for someone named Doomstone, isn't she?"

Pippa straightened, then stepped closer to Miss Doomstone, who was just an innocent bystander caught up in all of this. Well, 'innocent' might not be the word, but...she deserved an explanation. 

"I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, Miss Doomstone. The truth is, I would be more comfortable being friends. If you come to the dance, I'd love to steal you for a dance, if that is something you'd fancy."

Pippa tried not to let her jaw hit the floor when Miss Doomstone nodded in understanding. She hadn't stopped smiling, which was kind of terrifying, to be honest. "That's fine, Miss Pentangle. I will see you tomorrow, and I'd love a dance. Well, I should be off. Good luck."

With that, Donna summoned her broom and flew off, giving the girls a cheerful wave as she tied her scarf around her face. 

Mildred broke the silence. "So...do you want me to go find HB and give this another go?"

"That's sweet of you," Pippa said weakly. "But I think I'll go find her myself and talk to her in private." Despite how hopeless she felt, she gave Maud and Mildred a soft smile. "I won't forget everything you've done for me. Thank you."

 

\----

 

Pippa found Hecate in the potions classroom, bending down intently over a purple, bubbly substance. For a few moments, Pippa watched her as she added ingredients, waiting for some sign that she hadn't completely wrecked Hecate's mood. She'd looked angry before she'd transferred away, but Pippa can't blame her. Escaping social situations was always something Hecate was skilled at. 

Clearing her throat, Pippa stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, drawing Hecate's attention, who stiffened. 

"Hi," Pippa greeted. "How has your day been?"

"Fine," Hecate grounded out. "Satisfactory. Yours?"

"It could be better," Pippa admitted softly, taking slow, measured steps towards Hecate, who was still standing behind the cauldron she'd been working at. "I still don't have a date to the Yule Dance at Pentangle's tomorrow." 

Hecate stilled her movements completely, then straightened and leveled Pippa with a confused look. "But--I thought Miss Doomstone was your date."

"She wasn't who I was planning to ask," Pippa said. "It was just a case of her being in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Hecate stayed silent for a few moments, but her face was softening slowly. Pippa allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. She chanced a few steps closer until she was standing below the rise that Hecate was on. It was so tempting to just pull her close, but Pippa waited because she didn't want to alarm her. All of her planning could only go so far; in the end, it was Hecate's choice. 

"So, who are you planning to ask? Miss Drill? Miss Cackle? Surely not Miss Bat."

"No, Hecate. None of them. Not that they're not lovely," Pippa muttered, then chuckled to hide her frustration. "I've only met Miss Doomstone twice, and I'm not even sure who she is, to be honest. She seems quite different than I remember. But anyway, I've been planning this for weeks. I'm serious about this person. I want to tell her just how much she means to me, but...she never seems to get it."

Hecate frowned. "And you need my help?"

Pippa's lips curved up into a smile as she looked up at the witch of her dreams. "Perhaps." She extended a hand, and Hecate took it. Pippa was struck by how well they fit together. Much like their hug almost a year ago, they just fit so nicely; it was almost thoughtless. 

"Will you," Pippa took a breath, "go to the dance with me as my date? And just so we're clear, by date, I mean romantic partner. I want to go on dates with you and stay up late talking about potions and playing chess. I want to be brave with you, Hiccup."

Hecate blinked, then stepped off the rise and held up the hand that wasn't clasped in Pippa's. For a moment, Pippa was seized by the petrifying fear that Hecate was just going to transfer away from her, but there was a puff of smoke and then a rose was in Hecate's palm. She offered it to Pippa, who giggled like a teenager and took it, smelling its sweetness. 

"Is that a yes?" Pippa ventured. 

"Of course," Hecate said. "I've been waiting for you to get it."

Pippa rolled her eyes. "Just for that, I'm going to make you dance to the Macarena."

"What in Morgana's name is that?"

 

\----

 

Mildred watched as HB and Miss Pentangle danced together, cheek to cheek, and she grabbed Enid's shoulder for the fiftieth time that night. 

"Ow," Enid complained, then walked with Mildred to get some punch. All the food at Pentangle's was infinitely superior to what they had at Cackle's, and Mildred was going to enjoy that while she could. "Don't dislocate my arm, please."

"I'm sorry. I just...this is one thing I managed to do right. HB is bound to be easier on me now."

"Wrong, Mildred Hubble," HB's voice reached her ears, and she whipped around to see her and Pippa standing behind her. "If anything, my focus will be even sharper. Prepare yourself."

Mildred nodded, but she caught Miss Pentangle's gaze, who smiled at her with a twinkle in her eye. No matter what HB said, Mildred knew that things would never be the same. She wasn't so scary, after all. Just a giant teddy bear encased in stone, maybe because she never thought she could be truly happy if she showed her weaknesses. 

Miss Pentangle had proved her so very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Mildred pretty much wrote herself and I didn't realize how fucking adorable she is but oh my god I want to adopt her.


End file.
